vacaciones en otros mundos
by andersonforever
Summary: los de hellsing toman unas vacaciones en lugares muy especiales
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

seras llevaba una caja de madera cubierta de polvo hacia la oficina de integra quien en esos momentos se encontraba discutiendo con alucard

-_entiende alucard no me dejare morder! que se te grabe en la cabeza !-_gritaba integra a alucard quien solo estaba en el piso riendo como loco por unos disparos que integra le dio

-_sir integra puedo pasar?!-_seras grito para que integra la escuchar esta respiro profundo para recuperar la cordura

-_adelante pasa seras-_dijo integra frotandoce la frente

-_llego un paquete para mi maestro traido desde rumania -_dijo seras entrando con la caja alucard se levanto y tomo la caja dejandola en el suelo

-_quien la envia ?-_pregunto alucard con seriedad

-_no lo se solo dijo que era de un viejo amigo suyo -_dijo seras mirando a alucard quien solo miro el suelo con una sonrisa sarcastica

-_DONDE ESTA?! ALUCARD!-_se escucho una voz grabe furiosa aproximan doce hacia la oficina de integra

-_padre no lo haga!-_se escuchaba una voz de mujer tratando de calmar a anderson

-_no hay necesidad luego lo mata ahora no!-_otra voz masculina trataba de detenerlo

-_que hiciste alucard? -_dijo integra con frustracion esperando la entrada de esos 3

-_yo nada -_alucard se iso el inocente

en eso la puerta fue abierta de una patada mostrando a anderson furioso con dos bayonetas en las manos y todo su traje color rosa

-_maldito vampiro te mandare al infierno!-_anderson lanzo una bayoneta que alucard freno con un disparo

-_quiero que lo intentes judas priest!-_alucard saco sus dos pistolas

-_comportence los dos!-_integra les habia propinado un disparo a cada uno en la frente

-_si ama...-_alucard guardo sus pistolas

-_se lo dijimos padre nunca nos escucha-_heinkel reprocho a anderson quien solo salio del lugar

-_wolfe , takagi que sucedió ?-_pregunto integra a heinkel y yumiko quienes solo sacudieron su ropa para hablar

-_pues anderson entro a ducharse todo bien pero cuando fue a cambiarse encontro toda su ropa color rosa cuando fue a ver en la labadora encontro el sombrero del vampiro hay -_dijo yumiko acomodandoce los lentes integra suspiro

-_bien ya que estan aquí , heinkel ve con bernadotte a un reconocimiento en irlanda del norte , yumiko llama a yumie y ve con seras hacia el norte de londres un ataque menor de vampiros ustedes dos podran encargarse -_dijo integra y los 3 se fueron en eso entro walter con una bandeja de te

-_su te de la tarde señorita-_walter le sirvio y se lo entrego integra solo se dejo caer en su silla algo frustrada

-_heinkel y yumie hace un buen trabajo aquí igual anderson pero pelea mucho con alucard -_integra comenzo a desahogarse con walter quien solo escuchaba

-_ellos siempre fueron enemigos desde hace tiempo aunque pense que desde que iscariote se desintegro y su magestad iso un acuerdo con el papa mandando sus 3 mejores agentes aquí para una fusion de organizaciones contra los vampiro ellos se llevarian mejor parece que me equivoque -_dijo walter llevandoce las cosas

-_aunque anderson y alucard no se lleven los wolfe y takagi si lo hacen con bernadotte y seras-_dijo integra en su mente mirando por la ventana a todos saliendo

-_ah sir hellsing volvi de lo que me encargo perdon la tardanza -_una voz de un chico sono detras de integra ella volteo para ver al chico gato de millenium con un traje de hellsing

-_como te fue ? _-pregunto integra a schrodinger quien solo vosteso

-_bien le entregue el mensaje a la reina y luego al papa todo el convenio sigue igual ahora si me permite podria ir a comer algo tengo hambre -_dijo el chico gato a integra quien le iso la señal para irse

-_ese niño fue una gran adquisicion a hellsing-_integra comenzo a recordar

FLASH BACK

Era ya las 20 de la noche alucard se habia ido a una mision con seras y bernadotte walter se allaba en la ciudad a cumplir unos encargos de integra, ella se paseaba de aquí y aya por toda la mansión sin nada que hacer había terminado el papeleo cosa que asta a ella le sorprendió asi que deicidio salir a estirar las piernas cuando paso junto a la puerta escucho unos pasos creyó que era walter y decidió abrirle pero le sorprendió quien era

-_Schrodinger?!_-se sorprendió al ver al chico parado en su puerta con las orejas caídas como un gato triste

-_señorita hellsing no vengo de mensajero de nadie antes de que haga una locura_ -dijo schordinger cubriendo su cara al ver que la mujer saco una pistola

-_acaso crees que soy tonta?_-dijo integra apuntándole

-_no quiero pedirle algo_-dijo schordinger dejando de cubrirse

-_que quieres?_-pregunto integra al ver al chico

-_dejeme vivir aqui se lo pido ya no soporto al doc ni a montana siempre torturándome probando sus armas en mi asiendo experimentos en mi humilde persona por eso me fui por favor are lo que sea le serviré por la heternidad a usted y sus hijos. Los hijos de sus hijos..._-y asi sigui el gato de rodillas hablandole a una integra que le miraba incrédula

-_pues emm..._-no sabia que contestar integra mirando al chico que por poco no se rompe a llorar de la desesperación

-_ya que puedes vivir aqui pero serviras de mensagero y ayudante de walter entendido?-_dijo integra seriamente al gato se le ilumino el rostro

-_claro si señorita usted ordene yo cumplo -_dijo schordinger abrazando sus pies

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

ya esa noche integra terminaba sus papeles alucard no habia aparecido en todo el dia para molestarla desde que se llevo esa caja para su habitacion asta que

-_SIR INTEGRA! AYUDEME!-_la voz de schrodinger sono desde el sotano integra salio corriendo con walter y anderson para ver que sucedia y cuando entro se econtro con algo raro schrodinger en una jaula , alucard con varios frascos y cosas raras y un caldero en medio de su cuarto

-_qu...que haces alucard?-_integra estaca con un tic en el ojo mirando al vampiro

-_logrando la forma de viajar a mundos alternos-_dijo alucard algo euforico por lo que estaba haciendo

-_que cosa?...-_dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-_usando la sangre de schrodinger logre consentrar su poder de estar en todos lados y a la ves en ningun lado con el que le permite moverse muy rapido y poder viajar a otros mundos asi podremos ver que sucede en los demas universos una forma facil de salir de la aburrida rutina que tenemos -_dijo alucard tomando la jaula que estaba vacia

-_no! No ! Es peor que el doc! sir hellsing diga algo apiadese de mi!-_schrodinger ya lloraba en los pies de integra

-_no puedes forsar a un chico a hacer eso alucard estas loco -_integra miro enojada a alucard quien solo se hacerco

-_no lo puedo forsar pero si lo puedo usar como herramienta -_alucard trato de tomarlo pero anderson fue mas rapido y se puso en medio

-_haber schrodinger que quieres para que por lo menos dones sangre y no seas torturado por alucard-_integra lo miro y el chico gato comenzo a pensar

-_emmm... ya una habitacion mas grande que la que tengo , un televisor de alta deficinision , una xbox y una nevera llena de comida-_schrodinger sonrio y integra suspiro

-_de acuerdo -_dijo ella y schrodinger sonrio

-_bien walter trae una jeringa para tomar una muestra de sangre de schrodinger-_dijo integra mirando a walter cuando un disparo se esucho por toda la habiitacion alucard le habia disparado a schrodinger haciendole volar mucha sangre y tomando un poco

-_idiota ...-_integra murmuro haciendo que alucard sonriese

-_bien ya esta listo esto se lo tendrian que beber -_dijo alucard tomando un cucharon de sopa y virtiendolo en varios vasos en 4 para el , anderson , integra y walter

-_mejor esperemos a los otros asi nos vamos todos que dice sir integra?-_pregunto walter y integra asintio

-_si es mejor schrodinger ve a ver si ya volvieron seras , bernadotte , heinkel y yumiko -_integra miro a schrodinger quien iso un saludo militar

-_señora si señora!-_se fue schrodinger y a los pocos segundos aparecio con seras y los demas

-_para que nos necesitan jefa ?-_pregunto pip rascandose la cabeza

-_es para dar un paseo algo especial – _dijo alucard sonriendo sirviendo mas bebias

-_y esto?... nos quieres envenenar ? -_heinkel estaba dudoso de si beberlo o no

-_si quisiera matarte lo aria con mis propias manos asi disfrutaria escuchar tus gritos de agonia -_alucard sonrio macabramente estremeciendo un poco a heinkel

-_estas loco...-_dijo heinkel bebiendo esa cosa

-_ahora ves lo que aguanto cada dia -_integra iso lo mismo y luego todos la bebieron

-_bien ya todo lo hicieron ahora schrodinger dinos como hacemos para ir a otros mundos-_integra miro al chico gato quien solo se fue hacia una puerta

-_por aquí -_dijo schrodinger y todos fueron por hay al entrar vieron un gran pasillo blanco lleno de puertas

-_cada una tiene una dimension diferente creada por decisiones o cosas que no pasaron por ejemplo en donde sus padres no se conocieron , nacieron pero con el sexo opuesto y esas cosas -_dijo schrodinger solo a integra y anderson por que los demas ya habian entrado en diferentes puertas

-_no le importaria acompañarme anderson esto puede ser peligroso -_dijo integra a anderson quien estaba parado hay

-_claro la acompañare -_dijo el y entraron en una puerta como la de la oficina de integra

* * *

-_do...donde estamos ? -_heinkel estaba en un lugar oscuro cuando todo algo en su espalda

-_que es esto ? Son suabes … esperea un momento -_el se dio la vuelta y vio un poco a yumiko completamente sonrojada luego se miro a el y noto que le estaba apretando los pechos

-_yu...yumiko perdon...-_dijo el algo apenado

-_PERVERTIDO!-_ella le dio un golpe a heinkel sacandolo fuera del lugar heinkel miro todo el lugar una linda casa algo pequeña pero muy comoda

-_donde estamos ? -_se preguntaba heinkel mirando toda la casa asta que ya heinkel no sentia que yumiko lo seguia

-_he...heinkel mira-_yumiko miraba un cuadro algo inpactada una foto

-_que sucede yumiko?-_pregunto heinkel cuando miro la foto quedo sorprendido

-_mamá ? , papá ? Que sucede por que esos gritos ? -_una voz de una niña se escucho por detras de ellos

* * *

-_bien ahora por donde me meti ...-_pregunto alucard mirando todo el lugar de donde estaba que estaba en ruinas

-_un sobreviviente! aquí hay uno !-_la voz de un soldado se escucho y luego llegaron varios soldados hacia donde estaba alucard apuntandole con las armas

-_veo que hay un civil londinense sobreviviente estas bajo arresto-_el soldado seguia apuntando a alucard quien solo reia

-_vajo que cargos?-_pregunto alucard

-_estas pisando la ciudad de midian colonia de alemania -_dijo otro soldado y alucard solto una carcajada

-_son vampiros?-_pregunto alucard

-_vampiros? Esas cosas no existen son puro cuento -_dijo el mismo militar

-_oh entonces esto no de tolera – _alucard en un santiamente le arranco la parte de arriba de la cabeza

-_ma..maldito!-_otro comenzo a dispararle a alucard y este solo absorvia los disparos y luego saco sus pistolas y los mato a todos menos a uno

-_ahora dime que paso con integra hellsing ?-_pregunto alucard con seriedad

-_esta pricionera en el palacio por favor no me mates -_dijo el soldado herido alucard lo solto y le volo la cabeza con su jackall

-_yo no te mate mi arma fue quien lo iso jajajaja-_alucard comenzo a caminar

* * *

_-do...donde estoy?-_se pregunto seras mirando un monton de objetos de deportes

-_oh que hace aquí ? -_una vos sono de la puerta habriendola y resultaba ser montana

-_etto...-_dijo victoria mirando a montana

-_usted debe ser la maestra de biologia no es asi ? -_dijo montana sacando a seras de hay y llevandola hacia un lugar

-_bueno yo.. -victoria no creia lo que sucedia _

_-no diga nada luego me contara todo ahora valla a su salon sus estudiantes la estan esperando -_dijo montana dejando a victoria dentro de un salon

-_bu..buenos dias cl..clase...soy su maestra...victoria...seras victoria...-_dijo ella y luego se puso en el escritorio

-_una pregunta por que se llama como seras?-_una voz muy reconocida hablo victoria miro a quien levanto la mano para ver a una integra en version en miniatura , miro para un lado para ver a heinkel igual en una version adolecente , yumiko y yumie igual solo que eran personas diferentes


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo **

* * *

Capitulo 2

-_bueno donde estamos anderson ? -_integra miraba a todos lados caminando por londres todo normal gente caminando tranquilamente aunque todos miraban a anderson raro

-_no lo se pero me pone incomodo que me miren tanto -_anderson solo les daba una mirada de "que tanto miran "

-_disculpe señor anderson -_una niña hablo detrás de anderson este la miro y sonrio y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

-_que necesitas pequeña ? -_dijo el con un tono dulce hacia la niña

-_podria darme su autografo ? Soy una fanatica suya al igual que mi hermana mayor -_ella le entrego una foto de anderson con su tipica pose de cruz pero con dos baquetas para tocar la bateria , anderson no entendio pero le dio su autografo

-_aqui tienes – _anderson sonrio y la niña le devolvio la sonrisa

-_muchas gracias – _la niña se fue y integra solo tenia una sonrisa burlona en la boca

-_parece que tienes fanaticas jajaja-_se burlo integra y anderson solo la miro y siguio caminando

-_parece que aquí soy musico -_dijo anderson sin prestarle atencion asta llegar a un lugar donde vendian CD de musicas y estaban pasando un video de la banda " the hellsing "

-_mire sir integra – _anderson estaba parado en la ventana mirando el video de una cancion de esa banda donde se mostraba a los miembros

pip de bajista , alucard de guitarrista , anderson de baterista y heinkel de baterista con su cancion "until the day i die "

-_miren es el baterista de the hellsing anderson ! -_una chica que estaba hay lo vio y luego varias incluyendo muchachos que vieron a integra quien era su manager

-_anderson ...-_dijo integra retrocediendo

-_digame...-_anderson hacia lo mismo

-_mejor corremos no cree?-_dijo integra comenzando a correr

-_no tengo nada que discutir -_anderson iso lo mismo

* * *

-_mamá? , papá? Que sucede por que me miran asi ? -_una niña de por lo menos 7 años , cabello rubio corto atado en dos coletas , ojos color violeta con unos lentes en frente , tenia una mirada de duda.

-_bueno... este ...yo..nosotros...no estamso peleando -_heinkel no sabia que decir esa niña los habia confundido con sus padres

-_por que esa ropa?-_pregunto la niña mirando a heinkel y yumiko

heinkel tenia un atuendo militar como el de los gansos salvajes pero en negro con tonos azules y su cruz mientras yumiko tenia un atuendo identico al de victoria solo que en ves de falda tenia un pantalon de conbate que le era util cuando era yumie era de tono negro con blanco tenia su katana detras en su espalda

-_pues...-_yumiko trato de decir algo pero sintio algo detras suyo , en eso esquibo una bala , salto y tomo a la niña y la abrazo con fuerza heinkel desenfundo sus pistolas mirando hacia atrás solo alcanzo a ver una sombra negra que iva a golpearlo pero yumie ya habia despertado y lo defendio con su katana

-_alejence de ella -_una voz identica a la de heinkel hablo

-_quienes son? -_heinkel no vajaba sus armas luego esa vos se hacerco junto a quien habia atacado a heinkel para ver a ellos mismos

-_la pregunta aquí es quienes son ustedes -_la yumie de ese mundo no bajaba la guardia aun con su katana en mano

-_lo dire una ves mas alejence de mi hija si no quieren tener un agujero en la cabeza -_dijo el heinkel de hay apuntando su arma

* * *

-_ah creo que abri la puerta equivocada estoy otra ves en la mansion -_pip se paseaba por los pasillos de la mansion hellsing con las manos en la nuca

-_oh filiphia al fin te encuentro -_una voz femenina sono detras de pip este se volteo para ver una mujer con traje de cura , el cabello rubio corto , una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda , ojos verdes y una mirada algo seria

-_creo que se equivoca señorita yo me llamo pip -_pip miro a la chica y quedo mirandola unos segundos

-_vaya tiene un gran parecido con el regenerador -_penso pip mirando a la chica

-_ella no es filiphia alexandra es mas no es mujer -_otra voz femenina salio de la nada en eso en la pared aparecio una mujer de la misma estatura que la anterior tenia el cabello largo negro , ojos rojos , un sombrero rojo , un atuendo victoriano negro con una corbata roja en su cuello , unos zapatos de tacon no tan alto , una gabardina roja , unos lentes anaranjados y unos guantes blancos

-_que ? Debe ser una broma elizabeth -_alexandra miro a la vampiresa que se estaba terminando de materializar quedando a escasos centímetros de pip

-_es raro ver un hombre con el echo que aquí solo hay mujeres los hombres desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo -_elizabeth pasaba las manos por el pecho de pip este solo estaba petrificado ya que esa draculina le recordaba a alucard

-_mejor lo llevamos con integra para que ella decida que hacer con el no crees ? -_alexandra miro a pip de pies a cabeza

-_claro luego yo le dare algo de placer al muchachito este – _elizabeth miraba seductoramente a pip y este solo tenia una cara de duda aunque en su mente ya estaba gritando y bailando el harlem shake se saco la loteria un mundo de mujeres para el solo

* * *

alucard paseaba por las calles de una londre destruida eliminando a todo soldado aleman que se le acercaba estaba como decirlo feliz tenia una guerra en la cual divertirse.

Una ves que se vio acorralado por varios soldados y tanques se quedo parado hay

-_quieto monstruo -_dijo uno de los soldados y alucard sonrio en eso comenzo a liberar sus cellos de donde salio baskerville

-_juega con esos perros yo ire a buscar a integra -_alucard comenzó a caminar dejando a baskerville "jugando" a las mordidas con los pobres soldados

una ves llegado al palacio lo vio bien vigilado y en medio tenia una bandera nazi alucard vio pasar a un oficial de la SS (creo no recuerdo si asi era el nombre de los guardias de hitler ) este tomo la forma de girlycard y se puso a llorar el oficial lo miro y se hacerco

-_hey tu niña que tienes-_el oficial se hacerco a alucard quien seguia "llorando"

-_responde que sucede no sabes que el toque de queda comenzo hace ya 3 horas-_el oficial ya se habia quedado en frente de alucard

-_podria ayudarme -_dijo alucard con una vos de niña

-_que quieres niña -_el miro a alucard quien lo atrajo rapidamente de la zolapa de la camiza y le quedo apuntando con jackall

-_podria morir con dignidad y tratar de no ensuciar el traje con su sangre ? -_alucard le disparo en la cabeza matandolo y volviendo a su forma normal y cambiandoce de ropa dejando su cabello mas largo

asi se dirigio hacia el palacio como si nada para buscar a la integra de hay

* * *

_-ahora como le hago me descubriran en este mundo -_seras caminaba hacia el salon de profesores pensando en que aria

-_hey seras espera!-_una voz sono detras de victoria ella miro para ver a alucard, anderson y pip en una version de adolecentes de alrededor de 17 años

-_un momento usted no es seras -_dijo el anderson de hay y victoria no sabia para donde correr

-_n...no soy la nueva profesora mi nombre es victoria -_dijo ella nerviosa y luego se fue

-_estubo cerca – _dijo ella entrando a un lugar que resulto ser el salon de profesores hay encontro varias caras conocidas a hans con un atuendo de profesor de educacion fisica , walter , el doc , montana , alhambra , laura (la "hermana " de integra ella salio en el anime ) , ferguson , etc

-_a aquí esta señorita ella es la nueva profesora denle una cordial bienvenida-_montana miro a victoria quien no entraba en si por lo que estaba viviendo

-_hola soy victoria-_dijo ella timidamente y todos se le hacercaron

-_soy walter C . dormez el profesor de historia en 5 año -_dijo el dandole la mano

-_un gusto -_victoria estrecho su mano con la de el

* * *

_-bueno creo que volvi a la mansion mejor ire a preparar la cena -_walter se paseaba por la mansion y escucho a integra hablar en su oficina el asomo un poco la cabeza para ver que pasaba y miro a integra hablar con el walter de hay , seras y alucard

-_bien es hora de ir a la mision -_dijo integra y de la nada salio musica

-_es hora de de la mision!-_comenzo a cantar walter de hay seguido por seras

-_devemos ir a la mision nananana-_cantaba alucard y asi seguia walter estaba que no podia aguantar la risa y vergüenza al ver eso asi que decidio volver por donde fue

-_creo que era aquí -_dijo el y entro y en efecto era por donde habia entrado volviendo al gran pasillo de con todas las puertas

* * *

**quiero decir que en la cancion use el nombre de la cancion que estaba escuchando en el momento que lo escribi xD **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-_creo que logramos escapar...-_respiraba agitada integra en un callejon luego de haber corrido mucho por sus "fans"

-_eso parece al menos aquí podremos estar a salvo un rato -_anderson estaba igual de cansado por esa corrida que habia dado

-_bien salgamos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren -_dijo integra reincorporan doce y saliendo del callejon junto con anderson

-_ahora a donde vamos ? -_pregunto anderson y integra solo lo miro

-_sigamos caminando haber a donde nos lleva -_integra siguio caminando como si nada pero escuchaban un autobus que les tocaba con la bosina varias veces anderson ya cansado se dio vuelta malhumorado

-_que?!-_grito este y el autobus freno junto a ellos en eso abrieron la puerta del vehiculo para ver a luke manejandolo

-_oigan asta que los encuentro suban -_dijo este tanto integra como anderson se miraron y subieron sin nada mas que hacer y se fueron rumbo a la mansión hellsing

* * *

_-donde esta integra hellsing?-_alucard estaba interrogando a un guardia sobreviviente había mandado al carajo el camuflaje y decidió hacerlo matando a cuando se le cruzara

-_en el calavoso aquí -_el guardia nazi le abrio la puerta alucard lo dejo y se fue este se arrastro tratando de sonar la alarma pero una bala le exploto la mano

-_aa!aaaaaaa!-_gritaba este mirando su destruida mano pero se callo cuando otra bala le exploto la cabeza

-_lloron ...-_alucard comenzo a bajar las escaleras rumbo al calaboso cuando llego vio a varios pricioneros de guerra hay este caminaba mientras escuchaba a todos gritar "sáquenos "

alucard no le dio importancia a esas personas y fue asta el ultimo donde habia 2 guardias parado en la puerta este al ver llegar a alucard apuntaron sus armas a el

-_alto quien es ? _-hablo uno pero solo vieron dos cosas brillantes asta terminar muertos los dos por dos disparos en la cabeza

-_que fue eso ? -_se escucho la vos de integra dentro de la selda

-_sera anderson ? -_otra vos se escucho dentro quien resulto ser seras

-_no soy el judas priest -_la voz de alucard se escucho adentro y ellas como que se sorprendieron

-_alucard? Eres tu ? -_pregunto integra por su tono de voz se escuchaba asombrada

-_asi es ahora apartece -_diciendo eso alucard abrio la puerta de una patada

_-alucard...estas vivo!-_integra lo miraba atonita alucard no entendia lo que sucedia

-_maestro...-_seras estaba rompiendoce en lagrimas alucard la miro pero noto algo ella no era la victoria que conocia es mas no era un vampiro se notaba por sus lagrimas eran transparentes si fuera un vampiro lloraria sangre

-_como podiste dejarte vencer draculina eres una vergüenza -_alucard miraba serio a seras ella no entendia de lo que habla

-_draculina ? -_dijo victoria sin entender

-_muestrame tu cuello -_dijo alucard y victoria movio su cuello haciendole ver que no tenia marca alguna de la mordida

-_no eres un vampiro...-_alucard solo la miraba cuando escucho unos paso detras de el varios soldados nazis se pararon detras apuntandoles las armas

-_rindete -_uno hablo y alucard rio

-_huhuhuhuhuhu hahahahahahahahahah!-_alucard saco sus pistolas y los soldados lo acribillaron dejandolo mutilado por los disparos en el suelo

-_no!-_grito seras mirando a alucard "muerto" en el suelo integra solo se arrodillo ante eso

-_caballeros tienen buenas armas pero unos simples perros no podran contra mi -_alucard se levanto regenerando sus heridas epicamente los soldados se aterrorizaron al ver tal escena y volvieron a disparar y alucard los comenzo a mutilar uno por uno

-_vamos! Vamos! Peleen para eso vinieron para matarme cumplan con su mision! Hahahahahaha-_alucard se reia macabramente mientras los soldados huian en eso uno tomo a victoria por el cuello y le apunto una pistola en la cabeza

-_alejate monstruo! Las quieres vivas no es asi ? No te pido mucho solo que me dejes vivir -_dijo este y alucard sonrio

-_chica policia eres virgen?-_pregunto este y victoria se sonrojo y sorprendio

-_a que viene esa pregunta?-_dijo el soldado aterrorizado

-_le pregunte a la dama eres virgen?-_volvio a preguntar alucard

-_que planeas!-_grito el soldado

-_RESPONDE!-_grito alucard y victoria se asusto

-_s..si lo soy!-_grito victoria y alucard le disparo por su pecho matando al soldado victoria callo al suelo desangrandoce

-_dispare atraves de tu pulmon para darle en su corazon pero el arma es de gran calibre no te queda mucho entonces que aras? -_pregunto alucard y victoria levanto su mano y alucard la tomo y sonrio

-_como en los viejos tiempos -_alucard la mordio convirtiendola en un vampiro integra solo miro atonita tal escena

-_no eres alucard quien eres?-_pregunto integra mirando a alucard quien habia dejado recostada a victoria en su cama

-_no soy el alucard de este mundo yo soy un paralelo un alucard vampiro o como creo que me conocerian el conde dracula-_alucard miro a integra de una forma seria y ella solo le apunto un arma

-_alejate de mi monstruo!-_integra estaba apuntandole cuando alucard se arrodillo

-_estoy a sus ordenes sir hellsing en mi mundo y en este la servire todo lo que sea necesario -_dijo alucard arrodillado y integra lo miro

* * *

_-bien quienes son ? -_el heinkel de ese mundo no bajaba el arma al igual que el otro heinkel ambos tenian los cañones pegados de las armas una a la otra

-_como te dije somos ustedes -_dijo el heinkel del otro mundo al de ese este no lo creyo

-_si son nosotros dime algo que solo nosotros sabemos -_dijo el heinkel de hay aun apuntando

-_cuando teniamos 9 años yumie sola vestirnos de niña mientras dormiamos -_dijo heinkel y ambos vajaron las armas mientras las yumie reian al recordarlo

-_esta bien son nosotros ahora de donde vienen -_pregunto el heinkel de ese mundo

-_de otro universon donde yumie y yo no estamos casados -_dijo el heinkel del otro mundo este solo lo miro y sonrio un poco riendo

-_de lo que te perdiste jajaja esto paso cuando yumie me invito a ir al cine cuando aun estábamos en iscariote -_dijo este y heinkel solo trato de disimular pero recibió la mirada asesina de yumie

-_esta podria ser nuestra vida idiota! -_le grito yumie a heinkel este la miro

-_sabes que no podia aceptar tenia mucho trabajo! -_grito heinkel a yumie

-_ya pasaron el primer paso la discusion de pareja -_rio la yumie de ese mundo mirando a los otros heinkel y yumie discutir

-_dejando la discucion de lado como se llama la niña ya me quedo claro que es su hija o nuestra hija la verdad no se pero quisiera saber su nombre -_dijo heinkel mirando la yumie de ese mundo la cargaba quien acababa de despertar

-_su nombre es jennifer -_dijo yumie cargandola

-_ire a ayudarla a vestirse para que la lleves a la escuela vuelvo dentro de unos minutos -_la yumie de ese mundo le dio un beso a heinkel mientras que el otro solo se sonrojo al ver eso y yumie rio

_-entonces podrias contarnos como paso todo aquí ? -_pregunto yumiko ya despertando y yumie llendoce a dormir

-_claro lo are pero primero tenemos que llevar a jenny a la escuela hoy es dia familia donde presentamos nuestros oficios -_el heinkel de hay se sento en el sofa para leer el periodico

-_aqui eres menos amargado que en nuestro universo -_yumiko le dijo en el oido a heinkel quien se molesto

-_y tu menos violenta y impulsiva -_heinkel miro a yumiko ella se indigno

-_me estas diciendo impulsiva ? -_ella estaba ofendida

-_noo como cres que no ves que hablo con el conejo de pascua -_yumiko entendio el obvio sarcasmo de heinkel y quedo aun mas ofendida en eso entro la yumiko de ese mundo y se quedo parada detras del heinkel de hay mirando la escena

-_les doy 4 dias antes de que comienzen a salir -_dijo el heinkel de ese mundo mirando a su esposa

-_yo les doy 2 semanas tu eres muy terco -_dijo ella riendo y heinkel solo suspiro

* * *

final de clases en la secundaria de londres seras suspiraba aliviada ya que "sobrevivio " a su primer dia como maestra en esa loca escuela cuando salia de hay para irse a cualquier lado la intercepto un auto negro y varias personas la metieron adentro y taparon la cara

-_sueltenme ! Ya ! -_ella forcejeaba mientras sentia que estaba atada a una cilla asta que le sacaron la venda que tenia en los ojos

-_no asta que no nos dias quien eres en verdad -_la voz de integra hablo ella la miro pero solo se quedo sentada

-_como dije me llamo victoria ! Soy victoria ! -_seras daba saltitos en la silla mientras lo miraba

-_falso ella es victoria -_aparecio una chica igual a yumiko y yumie pero no era ella ya que las gemelas estaban en el otro lado del cuarto

-_disculpa y tu eres? -_pregunto victoria cuando la chica fruncio el seño esa mirada le recordo a anderson

-_me llamo kris eso es todo -_dijo ella y no volvio a decir nada

-_podrian darme algo de beber por lo menos tengo sed -_dijo seras y en eso alucard le trajo un baso con agua ella lo tomo y lo escupio en la cara de alucard

-_pss jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-_se reian al mismo tiempo anderson , heinkel y pip mirando a su amigo mojado

-_no es gracioso ahora nos diras quien eres -_dijo alucard a victoria quien solo iso una seña con la mano

-_momentito -_diciendo eso ella se levanto y destruyo las cuerdas en las que la habian atado

-_co..como hiciste eso ? -_preguntaron todos asombrados

-_facil soy un vampiro -_ella sonrio mostrando los colmillos tanto alucard, anderson y los demas se asustaron al verla

-_nunca habian visto uno ? -_pregunto victoria y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-_ten comete a alucard el es solo peso muerto -_anderson pateo a alucard cerca de victoria y este se escondio detras del sofa

-_idiota -_dijo alucard mirando a sus amigos escondidos

-_descuiden yo no tomo sangre -_dijo victoria y alucard la miro indignado

-_eres una vergüenza para los vampiros -_dijo alucard y victoria agacho la cabeza

-_lo se siempre en mi mundo siempre me los repites -_dijo victoria agachando la cabeza

-_ja! Se los dije sabia que en un mundo alterno era nuestra vida de ese manga!-_grito alucard a sus amigos quien solo estaban saliendo del escondite


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-_les pasa algo estan muy extraños -_luke les pregunto a anderson y integra quien estavan viendo por la ventana

-_no nada a donde vamos? -_pregunto anderson y luke los miro

-_a la mancion a ensallar -_dijo el y tanto anderson como integra se miraron

-_como le aremos ahora?-_pregunto anderson y integra nego

-_ya lo tengo mira -_integra señalo una puerta para salir de hay

-_salgamos de aquí -_ambos corrieron hacia la puerta y salieron de hay para terminar en el pasillo

-_ahora vamos a otro universo ? -_pregunto anderson y integra comenzo a caminar

* * *

_-esto es una gran suerte soy el hombre con el harem mas grande del mundo no del universo un planeta de mujeres solo para mi!-_pip estaba recostado en una cama con varias mujeres que parecian ser soldados de la organización hellsing a el le daba igual estaba en el cielo

-_y pip nos mostrarias tu arsenal y no hablo de las armas -_una de las mujeres miro seductoramente a pip el entendio eso

-_pues claro señoritas -_el se levanto y se saco la chaqueta y camiza mostrando su torso bien formado con algunas cicatrices de lucha lo que le hacian ver mas atractivo

-_me gusta...-_vio unas manos enguantadas que pasaron a por detras de el para ver a Elizabeth parada detras el se estremesio aun le parecia estar con alucard

-_em gracias ? -_dijo el luego sintio como las mujeres lo arrinconaban

-_creo que sere violado verdad?-_pregunto el y todas asintieron

-_jo...der-_pronuncio el pero antes de serlo alguien lo salvo

-_te encuentras bien ? -_era alexandra

-_si gracias y por que lo hiciste tu también quieres algo con migo ? -_el puso sonrisa picara pero recivio un puñetaso de repuesta

-_no solo me gusta joderles las cosas a ellas ademas si no te sacaba y salia rapido también terminaria como tu -_ella lo miro y pip entendio

-_no me digas que aquí la mayoria son...-_dijo el chocando sus dedos

-_lesbianas ? Si -_dijo ella y pip la volvio a mirar

-_y tu ? -_pregunto el y volvio a recibir otro puñetaso

-_no lo soy quisieron transformarme en una pero me salve y por transformarme quiero decir acosarme y tratar de violarme mientras dormia la mayoria de aquí son degeneradas -_dijo ella y pip asintió pensando "joder entonces la iva a pasar bien si ella no me salvaba "

* * *

_-estas a mis ordenes ? -_pregunto integra mirando a alucard el asintió

-_asta que ya no sea de utilidad aquí estare a su servisio -_dijo el y luego escucho varios disparos provenientes de afuera cuando entraron varios soldados con traje negro y uno en particular con bayonetas y otro con un parche

-_asta que la encuentro sir integra no sabia donde la tenian encerrada -_hablo el que tenia las bayonetas luego se saco la mascara para ver a anderson

-_anderson...-_alucard lo miraba y el también

-_pense que estabas muerto alucard-_anderson estaba serio y alucard sonrio haciendo notar sus colmillos

-_podria decirse que lo estoy -_dijo el y anderson lo miro

-_tu quien eres ? No eres alucard -_dijo el y alucard asintió

-_soy un paralelo ...-_el estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

-_los esperamos aquí y los acompañamos ? -_heinkel miraba a su paralelo este le devolvio la mirada

-_acompañennos si gustan -_el heinkel paralelo los miro y tanto yumiko como heinkel asintieron

-_luego iremos a ver al abuelo anderson ? -_pregunto jennifer la yumie de hay asintió

-_luego iremos con el -_dijo ella y la niña asintió

-_hey heinkel yumie asta que los encuentro -_detras de ellos schrodinger aparecio y ellos lo miraron

-_que sucede ? -_pregunto heinkel

-_solo queria decirles que si quieren volver a nuestro mundo deben ir a la puerta al final del corredor esa es la nuestra ok ? -_dijo schrodinger luego yumiko tubo una idea

-_dime schro cuanto tiempo transcurre en cada universo ? -_pregunto ella y el gato la miro

-_un dia en nuestro mundo es un segundo en los otros asi que si gustan llevar a alguien de algun mundo a pasear no pasara nada -_dijo el y luego desaparecio

-_nos darian permiso para llevarla a dar una vuelta ? -_pregunto yumiko y la yumie de hay asintió

-_mientras la cuiden esta bien -_dijo ella y el heinkel de hay asintió

-_bien vayan solo ten cuidado si ? -_el se arrodillo para ver a su hija y luego miro al otro heinkel

-_cuidala con tu vida-_dijo el serio y el otro heinkel igual

-_tambien podria decirse que es mi hija estare dispuesto a morir por ella -_dijo el y luego se fueron los 3

* * *

seras estaba llendo con su parapelea hacia su casa como le conto todo lo ocurrido tal ves ver a sus padres le ayudarian

-_estas nerviosa gran yo ? -_pregunto la seras de ese mundo ella asintió

-_si mini yo hace mucho que no los veo -_dijo ella y luego llegaron a la casa donde donde ya entraron y los vieron a los dos hay

-_ya llegue-_dijo ella y sus padres la miraron

-_quien es ella victoria ? -_pregunto su padre

-_ella es seras victoria mi yo de otro mundo y queria saber si podia quedarse aquí esta noche -_pregunto ella y tanto su madre como su padre se levantaron para verla

-_eres de otro mundo ? -_pregunto su padre y victoria estaba apunto de llorar al verlos

-_s..si-_ella estaba triste

-_sucede algo ? -_pregunto su madre y victoria asintió

-_si..ase mucho que no los veo -_ella los abrazo y ellos solos se quedaron sorprendidos


End file.
